


2.14

by Yimuzhe



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnant, Pure Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: 身为Omega的Waylon Park因为标记被迫留在了巨山精神病院，和自己的Alpha度过余生本以为这是一场噩梦的他却意外收获了人生最重要的幸福和爱





	2.14

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
> 
> 分级:PG-13【些许R级言语情节，但无详细描写】
> 
> 注意:ABO设定，新郎A帕克O，因为男性Omega可以受孕所以不需要电锯割掉小伙伴√有生子预警，介意勿入
> 
> 设定是Lisa还只是未婚妻（所以没有儿子）
> 
> 原本只是想写情人节甜饼和育儿小日常的……谁知道写着写着就完全跑偏了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 请不要在意Miles什么时候会来，也不要在意Walrider会在新婚组造作的时候做些什么。无视细节，让我们看的更开心√
> 
> 不是有句话这么说嘛，想要追一个女【男】孩子，首先要强迫她【他】跟你同居
> 
> 大概是很OOC_(:з」∠)_  
> 我也不知道我在写啥_(:з」∠)_  
> 六点开始毫无目的毫无逻辑只想写小甜饼的我一下子就写到了十一点_(:з」∠)_趁着情人节还没过赶紧发上来。【因为没有对象很悠哉清闲

在不见天日的巨山精神病院，Eddie Gluskin却仍旧保持着记录日期的良好习惯。这很好，至少能够让Waylon Park清楚地知晓自己在这个鬼地方待了多长时间。

这长达半年的居住一开始还让他倍感煎熬，尤其是那会儿他还有些畏惧Eddie，日日夜夜被恐惧噩梦笼罩的Waylon几近崩溃。再后来，他因突然来袭的热潮期原因失去了理智，甚至什么时候和Eddie滚上床的都不清楚，待到他清醒过来的时候就已经满身吻痕地躺倒在男人赤裸的怀中了。巨大的耻辱感让他立刻就挣脱了新郎双臂的桎梏，并不经思考地就扇了对方一个巴掌。

Eddie还没有睡清醒便硬生生地挨了这么一巴掌，愣愣地盯着Waylon半晌，脸上迷惘的表情辨不出喜怒。之后，新郎还是抬手摸了摸他的脸，支起身体强行把他搂进怀里，一遍遍地低声诉说着他有多爱他，他有多么想让他怀上他的孩子。

但那些话只让Waylon更加恐惧。

他伏在Eddie健壮的胸口哭出了声，标记过后对方的身上萦绕着无比吸引自己的味道，甚至连一个简单的触碰都能让还在热潮期的他不由自主地兴奋起来。但他根本就不想这样——他想念自己的Lisa，他美丽而又强势的未婚妻，她才应该是自己的Alpha，而不是面前的这个心理变态的精神病。

Waylon看过Eddie的档案，也清楚地知道是自己编写的程序把他害成这样的。他同情Eddie，但不代表他就应该爱上他，并成为他的新娘。

但他是个Omega，无论多不情愿，出于本能和安全，他都得和Eddie做爱。Eddie为他找了一个十分干净整洁的房间作卧室，Waylon十分清楚，如果他在热潮期没有Eddie的保护走出这间房会有多么危险——外面有不少危险癫狂的精神病，他们可能会在上完他之后就把他剁了煮着吃，只有跟Eddie在一起才是最安全的。

他们做了一遍又一遍，做得筋疲力尽，Waylon都快要把眼里的泪水流干净了，眼睛干涩而疼痛。Eddie一边卖力又粗鲁地继续着下身的动作，一边温柔又爱怜地亲吻着Waylon干涸的眼角。

“怀上我的孩子吧，Darling。”他细细吮吸着他的耳垂，在他的耳边低语，致命地犹如来自地狱的恶魔之语，“我是如此爱你，你接受了我，接受了我充满爱意的种子。我会娶你，而你会给我一个孩子，一个我梦寐以求的孩子。”

Omega热潮期有孕的几率是百分之九十。

而Waylon无比庆幸自己是那百分之十里的一个。

在他热潮期结束的第二天，Eddie便把Waylon塞进了他精心缝制了很久的纯白婚纱里。那是一件布制婚纱，没有多余的纱、水晶、钻石或是蕾丝装饰，朴素却又不单调，棉布裁剪缠绕成的花边和堆花点缀着整条婚纱，一层层地叠着，漂亮极了。如果是Lisa，也应该会很喜欢这种婚纱，但现在要穿上婚纱的，却是他Waylon Park。

Eddie把他牵到了一个破旧的礼堂，底下的座位席上零零散散地坐着几个人，其中还有追过Waylon的那个厨师和胖子。他们看向Waylon的眼神依旧狂热而带着欲望，但碍于Eddie的原因又不得不收敛了几分。那个叫Martin的神父为他们主持了婚礼，Waylon麻木艰难地说完了誓词，为新郎戴上戒指，再认命地伸出手让对方把戒指戴在自己的无名指上。接着，Waylon任由Eddie把他拉过去拥吻，就像一对真正恩爱的新人一样。

Waylon恨Eddie吗？答案是否定的。如果他恨一个神志不清的精神病人对自己做了这种事，那估计他才是个精神病，更何况这个病人百分之八十的病情都是Waylon导致的。他还记得自己以前见过几次送进机器前的Eddie Gluskin，那是一个安静且英俊的男人，他会微笑着对医生描述他有一个美满家庭，并且将来也会有一位美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子——可所有人都知道他的母亲死于父亲家暴，他自己也被父亲和叔叔侵犯，很小就被卖到了这个无人问津的地狱。但Gluskin还是一位有礼的先生，他能够在缝纫机前坐上整整一天，不断地设计和缝制他给未来新娘的婚纱，那手艺就连医生们都会啧啧赞叹。他从不伤害任何人，一直安静且耐心地做着他的婚纱，并一个人自言自语，对着自己幻想中的新娘倾诉着动听的情话。

可他在梦想成真之前就被送进了冰冷的机器——那该死的机器，该死的编码——Waylon亲手编写的编码。

一想到这些Waylon就有无比巨大的负罪感。他有罪，为了Murkoff高昂的薪水而做这些毫不人道的事情，他活该受罚。所以，当Eddie火热的滚烫进入他时，他仅仅是闷哼两声，就继续忍受着这充满欢愉的屈辱和痛苦。

 

Eddie是个好丈夫。

他每隔几天就会为妻子放好干净的水沐浴——神知道在这种地方干净的水多么稀有。Waylon受不了厨师烹饪的人肉汤，那他就满医院地找吃的，甚至还开始在病院后的院子里开始种菜。他的世界都开始围着Waylon转，恨不得每天都给妻子穿不同的衣服。妻子不喜欢裙子和礼服，那他就给他做漂亮的上衣和裤子，并乐在其中。每晚他会在激烈的性爱后将Waylon紧紧地搂在怀里，一遍遍地对他说“我爱你”，并轻抚着妻子平坦的小腹，略期待地幻想着未来他们孩子的模样。

日子一天天过去，他看着Eddie每日在墙上记载的日期，愈发地觉得烦躁。Waylon的心不是铁做的，也不是瞎子，Eddie为他所做的一切他都能看到。他觉得他快疯了，也要变成个精神病，因为有的时候他真的挺安逸于这种生活的。他不会再抵触Eddie的接近，也不会刻意强迫着自己去接受Eddie，他甚至能主动踮脚亲吻对方的唇角，并在晚餐后习惯性地拉过Eddie的手把人带到床上去。

Waylon不想承认自己爱上了一个杀人如麻的疯子。

但事实是他确实爱上了。

2月14日那一天——当Eddie在墙上写下这三个数字的时候，Waylon迟疑地把一片菜叶塞进嘴里，然后细细地咀嚼着。

Eddie不知道这个节日。他很小的时候就被他恶心的父亲叔叔卖进了这个精神病院，作为备用实验体囚禁着，自然没有人会告诉他这个日子的意义。但Waylon却一清二楚，他甚至记得去年的今天自己还在和Lisa逛街，然后在绚丽闪耀的彩灯下吻了她——该死，他现在连未婚妻的脸都快要记不起来了。

Eddie把Waylon一时的愣神当作是昨晚床上运动太激烈而导致的疲倦。他走过来倾身给他的Omega一个绵长而亲密的吻，叮嘱他好好吃东西，然后转身便去了缝纫室。他现在已经完全放心留他的Omega一人独处了，所以每天下午他都会去缝纫室缝制新衣服，有的时候Waylon也会在一旁撑着下巴看着他，结果是看着看着就忍不住睡着了，然后被Eddie偷亲两下再抱回房间。

今天也一样。Waylon在喝完一点汤并吃了点面包后，准备去缝纫室找Eddie。他带上了两本书——都是Eddie从别的管理人员的办公室的书架上拿来的。有的时候Waylon也会给字都认不全的Eddie朗读书上的内容，那种时候每每Waylon抬头，都会迎上Eddie一脸认真又温柔的模样，自己也会不禁扬起嘴角，然后被Eddie一把揽进怀里亲吻他的面颊。

Waylon不是没想过逃跑。他能看到那扇被锁起来的铁门，也差不多能猜到那就是出去的路。但他出去了又能怎么样呢？他现在已经被Eddie标记，无论是肉体还是精神上都已经紧密契合，更何况……他还不知道自己肚子里会不会已经有了个小Gluskin呢……

前往缝纫室的路上，Waylon听到了一些不同寻常的声响。

这很奇怪，通常因为有Eddie在这幢楼，别的精神病人是不会到这里来的。他改变了路径，循着那哼哼唧唧的诡异声音来到了一堆满杂货堆的大房间。利用杂物藏身，Waylon模糊地看清楚了正在过道里转来转去的那个精神病人——是那个人格分裂的家伙。

他叫什么来着？——Daniel？还是Danny？记不得了，好像都不是。Waylon不明白他为什么会突然到Eddie的领地来。通常他们都是互不侵犯，就算是没事儿互相串门也会提前通知，而Eddie并没有告诉他今天会有“客人”到访。Waylon屏住呼吸，对方嘴巴里不断发出的各种声音让他感到瘆得慌，他想赶紧离开去找Eddie，他的Alpha总有办法让他冷静下来。

但就在他起身的那一刹那，一个纸盒子很不给面子地“噗通”一声掉在了地上，而这声响无疑吸引了敏锐的精神病人。

精神病看到了Waylon，然后他尖叫着自言自语，甚至还发出了女声，大声地吼叫着什么“难以置信”“新郎的新娘”“可笑滑稽”之类的字眼。他一直在自说自话，但眼神却一直死死地盯着Waylon，就像是猎人捕捉到自己的猎物一般，并且他的手上还拿着一把刀。

Waylon觉得不妙。他想都没想，直接拔腿就跑，此情此景让他想到了半年前也是这么被他追着，但那个时候这个家伙还在计划着把他献给新郎。

“Eddie Gluskin会杀了你！”Waylon一边朝着缝纫室的方向狂奔，一边大吼着威胁多人格精神病，但显然这起不了什么作用，因为他不仅叫得更大声，而且追得更紧了。

Waylon心一横，直接在跨越过一个杂物堆时停了下来，趁着精神病也翻越过来时，猛地扑上去前去把他推倒在地上，凭借体重优势狠狠地压住了他。Dennis——Waylon终于想起了他的名字——他奋力地尖叫着挥舞着刀，迫切地想要把刀扎进Waylon的身体里。Waylon死死地攥着他的手腕，极力地想要躲避，并蓄力咬着牙重重地把手中的书本砸在了Dennis的脸上。刀从他的手中脱离，但同时锋利的刀片也割破了Waylon的大腿裤子和里面的皮肤。

“你被新郎操得舒服吗？！你的小屁股一定舒服得不得了吧！”Dennis尖锐地尖叫着，他被厚厚的书本砸得头晕眼花，然而却时刻不忘怒骂Waylon，接着就换成了那个女声，“还他妈要问吗？！你他妈看不到他们俩每天恶心的样子？！”

Waylon忍无可忍，再次举着书本扬起手——但他的手腕却突然被一双略带薄茧的双手给握住了，接着窜入鼻腔的就是熟悉且令人安心的Alpha气息。

Eddie把他从地上拉起来，一脸担忧地看着他正在往外渗血的大腿伤口，并冷若冰霜地狠狠踩了一脚Dennis的下身，换来对方一声惨叫。Waylon迫切地紧紧抱住了Eddie的身躯，将头深深地埋进对方温暖的胸膛，任凭他抚摸自己的头发。

“Eddie……”这是Waylon第一次喊他的名字，之前他都一直以“Gluskin”称呼对方，虽然Eddie从未在意过，但Waylon突然改变称呼却让他有些愣神，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“……2月14日？”Eddie被他的Omega问得有些摸不着头脑，他暂且示意Waylon先坐在一旁的桌子上，然后单手把哼唧着的Dennis提起来，面不改色把他从大敞的窗户里丢了下去。

Waylon几乎是立刻就听到了巨大的坠落声，但他没有感到任何不适，只是朝着他的Alpha张开双臂。Eddie感到十分欣喜，他的Omega几乎是从未主动向他请求过肢体接触。他立刻就走上前，介于Waylon腿部有伤，他还是一下把他横抱了起来。

“你知道2月14日是什么日子吗？”Waylon埋在Eddie颈间，抬头眨眼看着对方毁容的右半张脸，扬了扬嘴角。

Eddie沉思了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我不知道，Darling，我只记得我们的结婚纪念日。”他把Waylon抱到缝纫室的桌子上，拿过一块干净的布料给他包扎受伤的大腿。

Waylon看着一旁人形模特身上的深红色裙装，不由地挑了挑眉:“今天是情人节。”

“情人节？”Eddie恍悟地点点头，随即又低头细心给Waylon包扎，“我们不是情人，Darling，我们已经结婚了，你是我一生的挚爱。”

Waylon轻笑出声，他抬手摸了摸裙装柔软舒适的布料:“那，我换个说法。今天，在所有彼此相爱的人的心里，都是非常重要的一天。”

Eddie瞪大了眼睛抬头看他，Waylon在他澄澈的眼瞳中看到了自己。

他俯下身，在他的Alpha额上印下轻轻一吻。

“我爱你，Eddie Gluskin。”Waylon拍了拍Eddie懵逼石化的一张脸，“你是不是该给点表示？”

至于之后他们是怎么迫不及待地脱光了衣服就直接在缝纫桌上开始亲上，Eddie又是怎么在听到Waylon低低地说了一句“让我怀上你的孩子”之后狂喜地兴奋起来的，就不方便详细叙说了。

 

Waylon相信他能够让Eddie改变——往好的那方面改变。

他也相信他们的孩子可以让他更快地改变。

在某天的饭桌上，Waylon突然毫无预兆地干呕了一下，接着便扶着桌子面色惨白地呕了半天也没吐出什么东西出来。Eddie吓坏了，这段时间Waylon一直以嗜睡为理由拒绝他热情的肢体邀请，而且胃口也不像之前那么好了，他摸着对方肉肉的小肚子似乎也更肉了。他关切地询问对方是不是吃坏了东西，结果却换来对方一个无语的白眼。

无奈之下，他只能把人抱着去找Richard Trager。对方握着他那把沾满鲜血的大剪刀，满脸兴奋地问着是不是Eddie已经厌倦了他的新娘，想要他帮忙处理掉。然而在Eddie表明来意后，Trager根本连白眼都懒得翻，直接挥舞着他那把大剪子就赶他们俩日常秀恩爱的小夫夫走。

“亏你还一天到晚念叨着你想要个孩子，这会儿连你老婆有了都看不出来，真是蠢……”

Eddie愣在原地足足有一分钟。

Waylon怀疑他是不是因为信息太过劲爆以至于脑子短路了。

总而言之，在Eddie终于消化完这个简短的消息后，他彻彻底底地把Waylon当上帝一样供着了。

“不吃人肉。”  
“好！”  
“不穿裙子。”  
“好！”  
“我讨厌那个Manera，你以后别让他过来了。”  
“好！”  
“拒绝一夜三次，你都一大把年纪了也不怕肾虚。”  
“……好。”  
“我要离开这个鬼地方。”  
“好……等等？”

Eddie有些震惊地看着Waylon，他下意识地就觉得对方是想从自己的身边逃走，他完全不能想象没有了Waylon他会变成什么样，也想不通对方为什么会在怀孕之后想要逃离。

Waylon好笑地看着他的表情，拍了拍他的脸:“你脑子里天马行空地在想什么呢？你不会真的准备亲自给我接生吧？可别，就你那破技术，都整死那么多人了……你要是敢逼我在这个精神病院把孩子生下来，我立刻就从这窗户跳下去。”

“都听你的，听你的。”Eddie迅速点头。

Waylon Park一向是一个行动派。说要离开，第二天他们就已经收拾好了全部的行装（其实都是Waylon指挥着Eddie干活）。Eddie掏出几大箱子美元的时候Waylon感动地都要哭出来了，这些被藏在高管人员办公室的现金足够他们租个小房子再生活个几年了。

离开巨山精神病院的时候，Waylon百感交集。他原以为自己一辈子都要葬送在这个精神病院里，但他却逃出来了——和他的混蛋Alpha一起，肚子里还揣了个小混蛋。

Eddie脸上的疤痕是个大问题。Waylon只能想办法给他买了口罩墨镜和帽子戴着，暂且还看着像个正常人。他们在医院附近租了个独栋小房子，以朋友的身份——毕竟他们可没有结婚证这种东西。Waylon牵着Eddie的手，一边提醒着他放松，一边领着他在超市中购物。这对Waylon来说是重获新生般的舒畅，而对Eddie来说，这则是从未体验过的——

真正的家的感觉。

Waylon接了点网络编程的工作，闲暇之余打发时间顺带着赚点钱。而Eddie则是入手了一个缝纫机和大堆布料，开始给自己的孩子缝制衣服。Waylon眼瞅着一件件精美漂亮的小裙子堆得越来越高，不禁好心地提醒他。

“你做这么多裙子，要是个男孩怎么办？”

Eddie笑得一脸单纯，随手从桌子上捞过一条一看就是按照Waylon的尺寸做的淡蓝色薄纱长裙，得意道:“谁说男孩子就不能穿裙子了？”

然后他就被飞来的鼠标砸中了头部。

“今晚你给我睡沙发。”Waylon冷漠地揉了揉手腕。他又想起了之前几次半妥协半自愿地穿上裙装跟Eddie做爱的场景——算了，当他什么都没说。

 

他们的Joanna出生在2月14这一日。

那一天，Eddie为了真正意义上地给他的Darling一份爱的礼物，他偷偷去花店买了一大捧九十九朵红玫瑰的花束，想要送给Waylon。然而，却在他将花束郑重地送给Waylon时，对方接过了花束，眉毛却轻轻地蹙了起来。

Eddie下意识地就以为他的Waylon不喜欢，便一脸患得患失的样子。

“有点不太对劲Eddie……”Waylon像是在忍受着什么极大痛苦的样子，他紧咬着下唇伸手倚靠在Eddie的身上，“你他妈还在那傻愣着做什么……”

Eddie愣了两秒，便瞬间反映了过来，迅速把已经胖了一圈儿的Waylon抱起来塞进车里送往医院。

他等在手术室门口，焦虑地左右转圈，甚至有种想冲进去推开医生再自己来的冲动。但理智告诉他他不能这么做，他所能做的也就仅仅是跟着护士到处办理手续而已。

等待了足足有五个小时，这五个小时漫长地足以让Eddie细数完自己目前为止活过的四十七年。当一声嘹亮的婴儿啼哭声穿透手术室的门时，他这个四十七岁的大男人甚至都要哭出声了。

是个皱巴巴的小女孩儿。

新生儿暂且还看不出长得如何，只是又软又小，Eddie从护士手中接过她的时候甚至大气都不敢喘一下。女孩儿被柔软的白色襁褓裹着，护士们笑着教导他应该如何抱小孩儿，他那生涩僵硬的抱法一看就根本没接触过孩子。

Waylon浑身像是水洗过一样地躺在病床上，虚弱却还能提起精神嘲笑他的Alpha:“你真像个男孩，Eddie Gluskin。”

Eddie抱着他们的Joanna走到Waylon的床边，附身轻轻地吻住了他干燥开裂的唇。

“这是最好的情人节礼物，Darling。”Eddie轻抚着Waylon的面颊，对方碧蓝澄澈的眸子里同样映出了幸福的自己，“我很爱你——情人节快乐。”

 

七岁的时候他坐在母亲温暖的臂膀里，听着母亲唱着歌，幻想着自己有朝一日也能和自己美丽善良的妻子步入婚姻的殿堂。  
十七岁的时候他学会了微笑着撒谎面对前来问诊的医生，然后在夜晚一人时静静哭泣。  
二十七岁的时候他开始为他的新娘缝制婚纱，一套接着一套，乐此不疲地进行着，各式各样的美丽婚纱堆满了半个缝纫室。  
三十七岁的时候他开始搭讪病人之中的Omega，想要从他们之中挑选一个成为自己的新娘。但每一个都是心口不一的婊子，恶心地令他作呕。  
四十七岁的时候——  
Eddie Gluskin垂眸看着怀里熟睡的Waylon和Joanna，不禁低头吻了吻女儿的额头，再亲吻妻子诱人的双唇。  
他已经拥有了全世界。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna:乔安娜——上帝仁慈的赠礼


End file.
